1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient bathing apparatus. More particularly, it refers to a movable self contained apparatus for bathing immobilized patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Immobile patients in hospitals and nursing homes need to be bathed at regular intervals. An apparatus for bathing such patients is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,863. Although this apparatus is useful for its intended purposes, the employment of a water-tight chamber prevents nursing care personnel from attending to the patient. A patient bathing apparatus is needed which allows care personnel to directly assist in the bathing process.